Sound of Music
by ms17thst
Summary: HG is sorely lacking in knowledge of the 20th/21st centuries music. Myka decides who better than Claudia to teach her.
1. Music Lessons

**Chapter 1 Music Lessons**

Helena didn't mean to slam the car door as loudly as she did, but Claudia stopped dead in her tracks when she heard it. It was the third time this week she and HG had words on the way home over her choice of music for the short drive. Helena tried to appreciate the younger woman's taste in music but it was more like a noxious odor than a taste. It was a test in HG holding her tongue and she was getting very good at failing.

Claudia felt she had done her part. She knew her musical selections may not be to everyone's liking so she suffered through changing the radio stations to see if anything appealed to the Brit. But nothing did.

"Myka, I can't take it another day, OK? I mean, I know you and Pete have to work on this project together but if I have to drive her home one more day, one of us isn't going to make it!" Claudia said in a hushed voice when she got inside.

"Claudia, it's a ten minute ride home, why don't you just leave the music off?" Myka suggested as the best plausible solution. She could hear the crickets outside as Claudia just blinked at her in disbelief. To Myka it was a ten minute ride but without music, it might as well have been a cross continental trip for the twenty something driver.

"Myka, I….. put on the- soft-rock-station," Claudia said and actually shuddered as if the horrible memory came back.

"I promise not to tell anyone," Myka laughed.

"You have to do something, Myka," Claudia said.

"Me? What can I do?" Myka queried.

"I don't know but you're the senior agent. Get her ears fixed or something," Claudia said.

"No, I think if anyone can help Helena it's you, Claudia," Myka said affirmatively.

"No way dude. I do not have the resources, the patience and I have access to a Tesla. All of that adds up to a very bad situation," Claudia declared.

"I have to disagree. I think you're the perfect match. You know the most about music; you play and sing better than any of us. No, it's you Claud," Myka said happy to be relieved of this assignment.

"Well, you won't get HG to agree anyway. She may be living in the 21st century but she left her music taste back in the bronze era," Claudia said.

* * *

Myka shook her head and laughed at the remarks but the more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Why shouldn't HG learn a thing or two about modern music? Myka found her partner lying on the couch in the living room reading the newspaper. Leena still had a copy delivered even though Helena was the only one who obtained the news by print.

"Hello darling," Helena said folding the paper aside and smiled broadly at the sight that pleased her the most. "How go the interviews?"

Myka and Pete had been assigned to interview the locals in a town nearby after Artie suspected an artifact might be at play. It was the third straight day they had left in the afternoons trying to talk to people.

"Oh you know- the usual. No one really wants to talk to IRS agents especially about weird goings on," Myka said.

"How is work at the Warehouse?" Myka asked sitting and pulling HG's legs over hers as she sat down.

"It's dreadfully boring without you. The afternoons drag on forever," HG confessed.

"We'll be done soon. How are you enjoying your time with Claudia?" Myka asked nonchalantly.

"Oh I do adore her enthusiasm and her quips really seem to get on Artie's nerves. I do enjoy that," HG said unabashedly.

"You know, I was thinking you should take advantage of your time with our resident musical genius," Myka said as if she had been thinking a great deal about it.

'Pardon?" HG said because she wasn't really paying attention. Lying there with her legs stretched across Myka was totally relaxing.

"You could learn a thing or two about music from Claudia," Myka reiterated and gently ran her hand up and down HG's calf to hopefully keep her unperturbed.

"And you think this would be helpful why?" HG asked suspiciously but not really caring because her attention was on Myka's ministrations.

"Because music enriches our lives, touches our souls, brings forth our humanity through a common language," Myka said looking up to the ceiling as she gave her soliloquy.

"Darling, I have been in the car with our young protégée and the music she plays does none of those things," HG said affirmatively. "Her selections shred sanity, pierce our ears and mark us lower on the food chain, I am certain of it."

"But so much has changed," and Myka stopped and looked apologetically at her friend. Helena was keenly aware of how much time had passed and did not like to be reminded that she was responsible for catching up everything that had happened.

But Helena could see how sincere Myka was.

"What kind of music do you like?" Helena asked.

"I like classical…," Myka started.

"There! I know classical music. It's the non-classical I have little interest in," HG said in her thick accent as if the matter were settled.

"But I like a lot of other music, too. There are so many kinds that your taste can run the gamut," Myka attempted.

"Yes and Claudia's apparently runs from dreadfully awful to wretchedly redundant. Why would I partake in that?" HG said smiling at her own words.

It was going nowhere with the stubborn Brit until Myka spoke those two words that were the key to unlocking Helena from any clenched position; "_For me_?" and that was all it took.

"Very well, I shall learn what little there is that modern music has to offer," HG said not meaning to sound quite so elitist.

"That's my girl," Myka said sure that this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful collaboration for her friends.

* * *

Claudia took the assignment very seriously because it came from Myka and she trusted her when she told her that it would benefit Helena a great deal.

"Where do I begin, Myka? I mean HG's got no taste in music even when she hears good stuff. I even tried …," but Claudia couldn't say it again.

"I know, sweetie. The light station," Myka filled in the blank sympathetically patting Claudia's back. "Why don't you try just the last few decades? Rock and roll maybe and slowly bring her up to today," Myka said and met Claudia's deadpan stare.

"Myka that could take ages. No, I'll have to pick the top songs from different decades. OK, you get the duct tape," Claudia said putting her plan together.

"Duct tape? For what?" Myka asked.

"To hold her down while she listens," Claudia said.

* * *

The next day after Myka and Pete left for the next round of interviews, Claudia told Artie that she had a special assignment from Myka and would need HG for the rest of the afternoon. She really was hoping to convert the Brit to good music by the ride home. Artie couldn't see the harm in it and decided it would be a good experience for both of them. Love of classical music might have been the only thing Artie had in common with HG but even he dabbled in rock and roll with ease.

Claudia spent time putting together a list of songs that she though would be a good first taste to the genre of music the Brit was sorely lacking in and put the songs on her IPod.

"If anything happens to me, promise me you'll erase this playlist right after calling the EMT's ok, Artie?" Claudia begged.

"They're not going to check you playlists, Claudia," Artie said.

"OK but if they do and they see this playlist, they may not revive me," Claudia explained and meant it.

She was open to all kinds of music but knew it was individual. And having music like this on her own IPod was the equivalent of wearing preppy clothes; she knew they existed but she would never be caught dead in them.

If HG had realized how seriously Claudia had taken this assignment, she might have appreciated the time and effort that went into her first selection. "Just listen," was Claudia's only instruction before she started to play the song. As if the title alone would deliver the message into the Brit's brain, she sat HG down and placed the headphones over her ears and without warning, played Joan Jett's "_I Love Rock 'n' Roll". _

Perhaps it was all that time being bronzed that accounted for Helena being sensitive to light and sounds, but nothing in her efforts to become acclimated prepared her for this. The music roared down the wires into the headphones and within seconds, the notes shot through HG's ears clashing through brain matter. It propelled her backwards in the seat with a heavy jerk and her head lurched knocking off the ear phones.

"Too loud?" Claudia asked sheepishly realizing she had not adjusted the volume to 'old'.

"Darling, I am to _experience your_ music _not die from it_," HG said pulling herself back upright in the chair.

Claudia adjusted the volume and put the headphones back on HG. She started the song over. Myka would not have agreed that this was the song nor the place to start but Claudia reasoned that if HG couldn't get through this particular song, their work together was done. Helena adjusted to the lower volume and listened as she was instructed. She didn't want to tell Claudia how distasteful she found her first selection given the sincere look of excitement on the younger woman's face. HG could tell Claudia really wanted her to like this. It was going to be a very long day HG thought. _And whose idea was this_?

Helena tried to keep her smiles from deteriorating into grimaces as she listened to the song.

"Why won't he tell her his name? How could it be '_all the same'_?" HG shouted because she didn't realize she need not compensate for the noise.

"What?" Claudia asked and HG removed the headphones when the song was done.

"She asked his name but he said it was _all the same_. How can that be? Surely, they didn't all have the same name?" HG asked with interest and Claudia was reminded how literal the Brit was.

"No HG it's just lyrics. It means it doesn't matter what his name is – cause they both want the same thing," Claudia tried to explain.

"Well, that doesn't make sense. She wishes to bring him home to presumably meet her parents and he won't tell her his name? How will she introduce him?" HG asked as if this was absurd.

"Yeah, you know what HG? Let's go to something a little easier," Claudia said and her fingers twirled and twisted until she found the next one.

"OK, this is a little older so you might find it a little easier," Claudia said as she put the headphones back on HG. She touched the screen to start the Frank Sinatra song - "_Fly Me to the Moon_".

"Oh, yes much better," HG said of the song and volume. Claudia watched as HG's eyes moved back and forth as she listened to the song about flying to the moon.

"Who is this scientist?" HG shouted over the noise in her own ears.

"What?" Claudia asked by scrunching up her face.

"The scientist who wants to go to the moon. The one singing?" HG asked listening to the lyrics.

"Frank Sinatra," Claudia said and HG couldn't recall ever reading his name in the scientific journals she read.

"I doubt any season on Mars would be enjoyable weather," HG assessed.

"Are you listening to the music?" Claudia asked pulling one earphone up.

"Oh yes, indeed. I believe the harmony is due to the repetition of the G7 chord," HG explained.

"The what?" Claudia asked incredulously.

"The G7 chord," HG said and placed her three fingers on an imaginary guitar. 'You showed it to me once."

Claudia was impressed that HG had remembered that and even more impressed that she could pick it out of a song. Maybe this was going to work out after all.

"But what does love have to do with interplanetary travel?" HG asked sincerely.

Maybe she should have Artie lock away the Teslas, Claudia thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading and appreciate your comments should you have the inclination and time.


	2. HG's Forte

**Chapter 2 HG's _Forte_**

Claudia did not want to disappoint Myka. She looked up to her and respected her too much to throw her hands up after only an hour into her assignment. She also knew strangling HG would probably upset Myka, too so she refrained.

She took a deep breath, then two and said; "OK, HG the thing about lyrics is that they are meant to convey different things. Like love, hope, broken hearts, sex, …."

"Sex? You now have songs about sex?" HG said half amazed, half intrigued.

"Yes, we do. But the point is that you can't take the words too literally because they're trying to make them rhyme or fit into the rhythm, OK?" Claudia said and did appreciate that the Brit was being attentive.

"OK, I understand," HG said because she wanted to very much even if she didn't.

"So rock and roll takes off in the 1950's with people like Fats Domino crossing over from the Rhythm and Blues and Elvis Presley who lasted for decades. Now listen to this," Claudia said and pressed the dial to start "_Blue Suede Shoes_".

Helena listened intently occasionally glancing at Claudia who watched her expressions. HG's eyes moved side to side and she would smile uncomfortably when she looked at Claudia.

"Now what?" the teacher asked only slightly exasperated.

"He does not care if his cat burns his house down, steals his car, and drinks liquor which is dangerous for felines as long as the animal does not step on his shoes?" HG asked confused.

Claudia looked at HG sure she had been listening to another song. She pulled the earphones back and replayed the song. 'Dude, _cat_ is another word for a _hip person_," she explained and only muddied the waters.

"HG, it's slang. Words made up to mean other things. So '_cat_' means dude - not the animal," Claudia said explaining the lyrics and the tiniest light shone in HG's eyes.

"Oh!" she said almost getting it.

"Let's try this," Claudia said and put the device around her friend's ears and pressed the next selection – Fats Domino's "_Blueberry Hill_". This was a lot more tiring than the young woman anticipated. HG's face registered her attempt to get the song as her eyes moved back and forth.

"OK I think I go this," HG said confidently when it was over.

"OK then," Claudia said as she braced herself.

"It's not really about fruit, is it?" HG asked already smiling.

"No, not really," Claudia answered.

"And it is about love?" HG asked encouraged that she was on the right track.

"Yes!" Claudia said renewed with energy. HG was quite pleased with herself. She really was catching on. This was not going to be as difficult as she first thought. Yet something puzzled her.

"But why would he think the moon would stand still. It's impossible. I dare say if it happened there would be no happiness on Blueberry Hill or any other location," HG said quizzically and it made Claudia moan.

"So close," Claudia said as the Inquiring Mind followed her back into the office to resume their inventory work. Later that afternoon, when Claudia's headache had subsided and her head stopped pounding, she got in the car with HG.

"Now HG, we can't expect you to grasp this all in one day, right?" Claudia set the stage. Helena looked at her as if to say well I can but perhaps you're not up to it. Helena never backed away from a challenge.

"So let's just assume that what I play right now might be a little too advanced for you at the moment," Claudia said because she really needed some Alice Cooper to wash away the stale taste in her ears.

"You don't need to take this one in, HG. In fact, you don't even have to listen. I just need a little bass to get my energy back," Claudia said and turned up the volume on "_School's Out_".

Helena sat back in the car and concentrated on not saying anything but the vibration of the bass was too much and she reached out to turn down the volume only to have her hand slapped! Stunned, she turned to her assailant who was equally surprised she had done it.

"HG, I'm sorry. I just.. you know need to listen to one song. All the way through and loud. I need it loud OK?" Claudia explained her voice filled with guilt.

She wouldn't dare look into those black eyes whose stare weighed down upon her. HG recouped quickly and decided that she too, needed to calm down. After all, it wasn't that hard a slap. Surely she could forgive the young woman's indiscretion – once.

* * *

Several miles away, Pete and Myka piled back into the SUV exhausted. How was it that one little radio station could be causing this much trouble? It seemed WCBV on the FM dial was receiving a lot of attention. The little radio station tucked away in the small town of Pittsville was generating a lot of noise. It was the radio that played '_your kind of music_' and the frequency was disrupting a lot of the other frequencies. It seemed to have sucked all the power out of WROC which was the largest radio station around. Pete and Myka had interviewed as many people as they could - to see if anyone knew anything but the town's people had only great things to say about the station. The people who worked at the station had been too busy to talk to them as of yet. Pete and Myka checked all around the grounds of the radio station but nothing seemed to indicate foul play. But it was several hours of walking and having doors slammed in their faces and both of them were tired. As bad as Myka felt, she thought Claudia looked worse when she caught sight of her.

"Myka!" HG said excited to see her friend return at the same time. "Mr. Lattimer," HG said greeting Pete as well and Myka could tell HG was in a good mood. The same could not be said for her younger friend.

"Hi Helena. You ok Claudia?" Myka called ahead to her friend whose head was bent down as she slowly ascended the steps.

"Peachy," the young woman said without looking back.

"Is she OK?" Myka asked Helena who was oblivious to Myka's reference. "You look tired, Myka. Are you ok?" HG asked.

"Just tired. How about Claudia? Everything OK there, Hel?" Myka asked.

"Claudia? Yes, I dare say she should be quite proud of herself. She's doing a wonderful job of teaching me all about music. I believe we covered the decade of the fifties today. Songs about fashion and fruit but those I believe were idioms for sex. I'm not quite sure though of that," HG said practically beaming at her report.

"Sex?" Myka asked trying to make the connection. She was usually quite adept at speaking _Wellsian_ as Pete coined it but she was tired and this seemed a bit more challenging.

"Yes, apparently a lot of songs have to do with sex although they don't say sex because I would imagine that would be in poor taste so they use expressions like _thrill_ and _shoes_. I am concerned about the decade that follows though because apparently they celebrate school closing forever. That's not a very good commentary on your educational system when there are songs glorifying them being shut down. Do you think this is why Claudia doesn't want to go to college?" HG finally ended her litany. Myka suddenly felt even more tired and wondered if HG had been like this all afternoon.

"You're not touching the Starbucks coffee again, are you Helena?" Myka asked remembering what happened when she tried their coffee. "You spoke so fast you practically lost your accent," Myka reminded her partner.

"Don't be ridiculous, Myka. I could never lose my accent. And I have not touched that wretched drink since Pete dared me to try it," HG said affirmatively. Pete had made it one of his favorite hobbies of late to challenge the Brit to almost anything.

Myka smiled and walked with HG into the interior of the B&B. HG bounded upstairs but Myka was too tired even to tackle the steps so she walked directly into the dining room. There sat her young friend with something Myka had never seen her with before.

"Claud?" Myka said as the short haired girl lifted the bottle of beer to her lips and drank it down.

Myka looked over at Leena who shrugged her shoulders. "She really looked like she could use it so I said OK," Leena explained.

"Are you okay?" Myka said sitting down across from Claudia. She thought maybe Artie had yelled at her or there was a security breach at the Warehouse but both those things had happened recently and Claudia hadn't looked this bad.

"Claudia!" Myka finally said again because her friend seemed to be in a daze. She picked her head up slowly and looked directly at Myka. "I am never having kids," was all she said and Myka raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Why?" Myka asked confused.

"I don't have the patience. Myka, she's killing me," Claudia let out and lowered her head onto the table.

"Who? HG?" Myka asked trying to match this up with how jubilant HG sounded.

"She's bright enough to figure out the chords in a song but is so fraking literal dude. She argued that the moon can't move and asked what love had to do with going there. She can't listen to the music, Myka. It's impossible," Claudia said not being able to pick her head off the table.

"But HG seemed really pleased with your work, Claud," Myka said reaching out to pat the young woman's head.

"HG is really pleased with her questions, and her insights and her ability to name chords. I think she seriously has ADD, Myka," Claudia said raising her head just a little.

"No she doesn't. She's just …. What's the word I'm looking for? Enthusiastic, " Myka finally settled on.

"The word you're looking for is 'I-can-argue-anything-in-the-world-cause-I-am-HGWells," Claudia said and Myka laughed.

"You're a great teacher," Myka said getting up to help Leena set the table.

"Just shoot me now," Claudia said but gave into the slight easing of her mood that the liquid was providing. "I better not let her hear that. She's so damn literal, she would do it and then say; "_But you heard her Myka. She explicitly told me to shoot her_," Claudia said imitating the Brit's accent. Both Leena and Myka laughed at Claudia's complaint because they could tell she meant it all in good fun in spite of how serious she wanted to sound.

"Tomorrow will be better. HG tells me you covered the fifties and the sixties will be easier considering there are so many British groups to choose from," Myka reminded the young coach.

"She'll probably argue that if Herman really was a Hermit then how could he possibly have found four other men to be in his group," Claudia said and Myka protested; "She's not that literal. Is she?"

"Myka, I played her "_Roll Over Beethoven_" by Chuck Berry and she argued that there was no way Beethoven could tell Tchaikovsky anything because he had died before Tchaikovsky was born. She knew the dates, Myka. She's a freaking _Wellsipedia_," Claudia said collapsing back down into the chair.

"OK, I'll talk to her," Myka said and dragged her aching body up the steps to see her friend. She went into HG's bedroom and sat on the bed.

* * *

"Are you enjoying the music lessons?" Myka asked lying back on the bed because her muscles ached in her legs. As if sensing it, HG sat next to her and pulled her legs up across her lap.

"Yes," was all she volunteered as she slowly began rubbing the muscles in Myka's calves. "You get that the lyrics have an artistic quality to them, yes?" Myka asked trying to be sensitive to the way she posed the question.

"Oh yes, I do," HG agreed but she was touching Myka's skin and would have agreed to just about anything.

"So you know … it's … not like …stories….. right? Lyrics are not to be ….taken… literally….right?" Myka really tried to close the space between those words but HG's warm hands were squeezing the ache out of her legs and making other places ache more.

Helena could easily tell the effect her moves were having on Myka and was even more pleased with this work than what she had accomplished with her music lessons.

"Absolutely," HG said but she had long lost interest in talking about music. Her long fingers that once had spent endless hours learning to play the piano were now working their way up and down Myka's legs until she was absolutely sure Myka was ready, almost begging for the next move. Deftly she slid her hands over Myka's ache, releasing her from the torture this afternoon delight had caused.

"I'm glad we had this talk," Myka said as relief swept over her and pulled her into a deep sleep that her whole body craved.

"Oh I am too, darling," HG said kissing her forehead softly. Dinner would have to wait just a little while longer.

* * *

Thanks for your comments and suggestions esp Ariel Hedgehog who really deserves the credit for this story line!  
As always, thank you for your feedback - and suggestions especially with a story line that could go in many directions. I appreciate them all.


	3. HG Hits a Sour Note

Thank you to everyone who took the time to make song suggestions - as you can imagine, there is a huge library to choose from!  
Not only in songs but in genres! I would love to see these characters go through them all. But I fear offending those of you who  
possess even the slightest musical knowledge. So I hope these cover the basics but if anything is glaring - please let me know.  
I'm not done addressing all the points/suggestions some of you have made.

* * *

**Chapter 3 HG Hits a Sour Note**

Myka woke up from her Helena -induced nap forty five minutes post climax to find HG lying next to her waiting for her to get up.

"Did you do that to me?" Myka asked only realizing now that she had nodded off.

"Indeed," the Brit smiled devilishly.

"How did you…?" and Myka meant – '_put me to sleep'_ but HG answered with absolute certainly; "Ah, many years of piano lessons," and wagged her fingers. Myka moaned embarrassment and turned into HG's body to hide her blush. But it did make Myka think.

"You know Helena, you already have such a solid foundation in music, I'm sure if you could just learn some of the metaphors, the newer stuff would come to you more easily," Myka said.

"_Come more easily_?" HG whispered in her ear salaciously because when it came between Myka and any other subject, any other subject did not interest Helena.

"Helena! Maybe you could teach Claudia something about classical music while she is …. Hel, I can't think with your tongue in my ear…oh God, Helena. please…." Myka tried.

They both heard Pete yelling a third time for dinner and Myka reluctantly pulled away. "And what kind of lessons did you take for that?" Myka asked teasing her friend and rubbing the sensation out of her ear.

"Oh darling, I don't think you want me to answer that really. The blush will never fade from your fair skin," HG said assuredly.

"Hey at least I tan," Myka said teasing her ivory skinned friend who feigned total disinterest.

* * *

Myka descended to dinner with what she thought would be the bridge of this newly formed alliance between her friends. She shared the idea with Pete and Claudia while Helena helped in the kitchen.

"I'm having a little trouble picturing HG banging on the ivories to Bruce's "_Born in the USA," _Pete said laughing.

"She's totally having trouble with the words, dude," Claudia said feeling slightly better.

"I think if HG could play something with you maybe," Myka suggested.

"I don't know dude. She can hardly sit through one of the songs on the radio," Claudia cautioned.

* * *

"I can help," Pete said after dinner. "Claud, get your guitar pronto," he instructed his young companion. Claudia went to get her guitar, enthused by the fact someone else was going to help.

"Now, HG do not worry about the words. The only songs that you have to listen to the message of the words are girlie songs and Myka can teach you them," Pete said.

"Hey!" Myka protested.

"Come on, Mykes. You are probably a big Shania Twain, Sarah McLachlan fan right?" Pete said having been in the car with his partner for long trips.

"Yes but I like a lot of different music, too. And there's nothing wrong with Shania Twain," Myka said defensively.

"Yeah, no perfectly fine … if you're down a quart of sugar. OK, now HG listen to this. This is real music. OK, Claudia give me some E,D, E-D-E, D-E-D chords – upbeat tempo for …ladies are you ready….?" Pete shouted and started singing - "_Play that funky music white boy, play that funky music right, Play that funky music white boy, Lay down that boogie and play that funky music till you die."_

The group erupted into laughter and Myka grabbed her IPod. "Now this was the 70's," she said as she pressed "_Dancing Queen_."

"Abba? Oh no Mykes, you'll killing me," Pete moaned but it was too late. She was dancing with Claudia and Helena laughed in total joy to see her friend so spontaneous.

It was the most positive thing Helena had seen modern music do. Pete shrugged and grabbed Leena and started dancing with her. It was the most fun the group had had in weeks. In fact, Helena could not remember ever seeing them all so light spirited. And through all the noise and movements, one thing stood out to her. That smile on Myka's face as she let down her guard and sang and danced like there was no tomorrow. HG liked that spirit in Myka.

Suddenly, Myka noticed the expression on HG's face. It went from a broad smile to serious frown. She had to do something.

"No, Helena. It's not really about _the_ queen," Myka said thinking the Brit might be taking offense to the royal term. But HG didn't change her expression. Myka turned to look in the direction and there stood Mrs. Frederic in the doorway. Myka caught on but Pete was still oblivious doing his best example of the 'hustle' to the song "_Staying Alive_".

"_Whether you're a brother or whether you're a mother_," Pete bellowed as he twisted right into the Warehouse Keeper. His arm's upward thrust caught her right in the shoulder but it was light enough that she didn't budge. Pete jumped and grabbed her shoulders to steady her even though she wasn't moving.

"Mrs. F, are you OK? I'm sorry I didn't see you there," Pete said apologetically and then noticed his boss was looking at his hands on her shoulders and then back at him. He released her immediately.

"We were … you know…." Pete said doing his dance move in slow motion as if that would explain it all. "Disco? Ring a bell at all? No? Well you were probably busy during…" he said digging himself in deeper.

"Mr. Lattimer, it is not that I cannot recall what that particular dance was from the seventies. It is that your exhibition in no way resembles what I recall the dance to be," Mrs. Frederic said and Pete just nodded his head because he really hadn't heard a word. He was just grateful he had not exploded from touching her.

She looked over at Myka next.

"We were teaching Helena about music," she said placing her hands in her back pockets.

Leena and Claudia started to clean up the table. Helena looked at them in amazement. They were acting like kids caught having a party while their parents were away. She had seen it in a movie Claudia took her to. HG resented that something disturbed Myka when she was having a good time and it was written all over her face. Mrs. Frederic didn't mean to have such an effect but wasn't about to apologize for what came with the territory. She noticed the only one not moving was HG. She carefully read the expression on the agent's face and surmised that it was personal.

"And tell me Agent Wells, what have you learned so far?" Mrs. Frederic asked sincerely interested.

"That the _message_ is not always in the _words_," Helena said and still held a stare on her boss.

She knew she shouldn't push this with Mrs. Frederic but she was really upset. The transformation over Myka was gone and HG knew that Myka really needed moments like that. She knew Mrs. Frederic didn't mean to make it dissipate, but her presence accomplished that nonetheless. Mrs. Frederic read HG's face and crossed arms.

"We have received some information from Pittsville police that there has been interference in their communication system. Whatever is affecting the radio waves over there is spreading. I want you back there first thing tomorrow," Mrs. Frederic said to Pete and Myka.

"Perhaps I could help," HG said because she was tired of doing inventory and being there without Myka. But HG had just singed that bridge by giving her boss a clearly harsh look.

"No, Agent Wells. I think your time will be better spent learning things at the Warehouse," the Sage said letting HG know exactly who was in charge. Helena accepted the decision because she knew her point had been made but not warmly received.

As the Sage walked out she touched a key on the piano in the corner of the room. The note was as sour as HG's mood now that she wasn't getting to go with Myka. "Sounds a little off," Mrs. Frederic said. "Perhaps you should have that fixed, " she said to Leena.

Was Myka the only one who understood her gesture?

"If she really wanted to test it, she should have hit the C key," Helena said matter of factly. Pete went over and hit a key.

"That's F sharp," HG said not even facing him.

"You can tell the difference?" Claudia asked impressed at her student.

"Yes," the Brit answered honestly. Claudia reached for the piano and hid her hand. She hit the key and looked at HG.

"A," HG said. Claudia continued to hit single keys and each time HG identified it correctly.

"Dude! You have perfect pitch!" the young musician said enthusiastically.

"Why yes I do," HG responded in a tone only she could without sounding pompous. Myka smiled at the woman whom she so admired.

"We don't need a tuning folk, we can just use Helena," Leena said about repairing the instrument.

* * *

The next day, after the morning meeting, Myka trailed behind to have a moment with Helena.

"Now remember what we talked about last night, Helena," Myka said.

"You mean about how well I played …..," HG said suggestively waving her fingers in the air.

"Helena! No, I meant how you can get more out of Claudia…," Myka said but HG cut her off.

"But Claudia is not the one I want to get more out of," the Brit said invading Myka's personal space.

"Well it already seems you have no trouble getting what you want from me, sweetie," Myka said laughing softly at the Brit's flirtations.

"Come on, HG. We have to cover the sixties today. The British Invasion," Claudia yelled into her friend with renewed hope.

"I would like very much to demonstrate what I learn about the _British Invasion_ later, Agent Bering. This was after all, your idea," HG said leaving Myka with the distinct impression she was not talking about music at all.

Myka walked out slowly into the hallway after everyone else was there. "You ok, Mykes? Your face is all red," Pete pointed out nonchalantly.

Helena attempted to suppress her grin but it wasn't working and Myka could instantly see the delight in her eyes at having caused the color in the first place.

* * *

Pete and Myka set off to make the forty five minute trek to Pittsville as the others set of for the Warehouse. By midafternoon, Claudia had put together her list of songs to cover the decade of the sixties. She gave Helena the historical account of the British bands coming over to America and changing the sound of rock and roll forever. First she took her through the Motown sound, the Beach Boys and played '_The Twist'_ and demonstrated the dance and how easy it was. Helena was slowly catching on of how to let go of the urge she felt to dissect the lyrics and finally gave over to accepting them as metaphors or objects of poetic license.

"They don't sound British at all," HG complained while she listened to "_I Want to Hold Your Hand_," and Claudia smiled that she would be upset by that.

She was finally getting through to HG and she couldn't have been more pleased. She really admired this woman who sat before her with headphones on, allowing herself to be subjected to Claudia's choices. Helena was really putting herself in Claudia's hands and the young woman felt honored and intimidated at the same time. It was like teaching your idol something – and Claudia felt the responsibility of that job weigh on her shoulders. She didn't say anything; she just went through the next few selections while HG sat diligently in the chair.

Helena could not have been a more attentive student. She listened to the song and even closed her eyes at times obviously affected by the melody.

'_How is it going_?' Myka texted Claudia late that afternoon.

'_Really good, M. HG's really got a good ear for this_,' Claudia said giving HG all the credit but Myka knew better.

"OK, HG – so the Vietnam War is going on and people are getting tired of it and there's lots of turmoil back here and it's reflected in the songs," Claudia said. HG sat and listened to '_Blowin in the Wind'_ by Dylan and '_Where Have All the Flowers Gone_?' by Peter, Paul and Mary.

Claudia didn't want to end their session on a down note, so she pushed the dial around for one more selection.

"This is from 1972 HG but I it's a really good song," Claudia said and she pressed the button down for it to start.

About 45 seconds into the song, HG's expression changed and she stood up abruptly and took the earphones off. She had listened attentively to many different songs that day and never once balked or complained. But this song was far too irritating!

For the life of her, Claudia couldn't imagine what happened.

"I do not care for this selection at all. I believe we are done for the day," Helena said as she brusquely left.

Claudia was stunned. She called after her friend; "HG, wait. It's just a song. It's not personal. It's not about you, honest. HG! I don't understand," Claudia called out as she tried to catch up but HG was already back in the office.

"Of all the songs, this one pissed her off?" Claudia said as she looked down at her IPod with Carly Simon's voice still blaring from the ear buds; "_You're so vain, you probably think this song is about you. You're so vain…." _


	4. I Can Name That Tune

**Chapter Four I Can Name That Tune**

Pete and Myka were granted access to the WCBV radio station but came up empty handed. Nothing seemed unusual except that they were installing new signs in the small building and on the company vans. They were replacing '_Your kind of music_" with their new slogan; "_The music you want to hear_."

Pete asked the General Manager, a young man who looked all of 19, why the change. There was no definitive answer; only that they were appealing to a broader audience. They weren't allowed in the studio while the jockeys were on the air but they could talk to anyone they wanted to they were told. No one sited anything unusual and Pete didn't have any particular vibes about the place. There was only one thing that stood out to Myka as she walked around. She kept hearing a humming tone – almost like a vibration. She asked Pete but he hadn't heard it.

They stopped at the police station to update them on their investigation and had to admit they weren't able to offer any explanation as of yet.

"That's what I love about getting the Feds involved," complained the desk sergeant. "When you guys do solve things, you get all the credit but when you can't figure stuff out, you just need more time," he said sarcastically. Pete really took offense but Myka gently pushed him outside before he could share his opinion.

* * *

Back at the Warehouse, Claudia had finally caught up with HG and explained that the song was not to be taken personally. "Remember what I taught you about the lyrics, HG?" she asked the Brit. She watched Helena's lips purse and her eyes shift as she in fact, did remember.

"Yes," she finally admitted with only the slightest bit of embarrassment over her reaction. Claudia was beginning to understand what Myka saw in this woman. For someone so freaking self-confident all the time, she could make your heart melt when she struggled with being a mere mortal like the rest of them.

"Fine! Besides it's not vanity if you possess the goods to back it up," HG finally decided.

"Exactly," Claudia said as she dare not point out that her friend may have just expanded the meaning.

"I want to go to the mall," was all HG said as she walked down the umbilicus.

* * *

Back in Pittsville, the agents got back in the car and Pete put on the local station to see if they could tell anything from listening to the music. There was nothing like a good patriotic song to put him in a better mood.

"_Proud to be an American_," Pete hummed and banged his thumbs on the steering wheel as he got on the highway. Myka didn't notice because she was too busy reading her text from Claudia.

"_HG went off over song. Wants me to drive her to Barnes & Noble. What should I do_?"

Myka pressed the keys furiously in response. _'No, she's not allowed back there since they caught her signing all the HG Wells books last time. What song_?"

"_UR so vain_," was the next text.

"_No I am not. I just know what she might do if she's upset. She likes to autograph the books_," Myka texted in response.

"_Dude that was the song title. DUH_!" Claudia typed. '_How do I stand working with all these old people_?' she thought.

"_Oh sorry. Tell her I will be home soon_." Myka typed and now heard one of her favorite songs and started to sing.

"_Man, I feel like a woman. Bum-bum-bum-bum-bum-bu_!" Myka sang one of her favorite songs.

'_OK - as usual, Myka is in her own little world_,' Pete thought to himself as he belted out- '_That I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free. And I won't forget the men who died."_

He was a little surprised that Myka could sing her song in key while his song played. '_Must be in la la land_," he thought when he noticed her texting.

"_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction - Color my hair-do what I dare, Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_," Myka was singing as she instructed Claudia to keep HG occupied until she got home.

As much as Pete appreciated that Myka was singing on key, did she have to sing now while his song was on? He belted out the final words, "_Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land, God bless the USA_,' just as Myka thrust her shoulder to the final, '_Man! I feel like a woman!"_. She knew Pete hated that song but to sing over it was just plan rude. But she let it go because she was really thinking about HG.

* * *

"HG, Myka says going to Barnes & Noble is not a good idea since … you know….," and Claudia said and started to lose her nerve even though it was Myka's message.

"And why not?" HG asked slowly making the messenger very uncomfortable.

"Because … you know …. The last time you… eh went there…..you know the whole signing the books thing," Claudia said coughing and ending her speech.

"They said they were having an author there to sign her books. I simply took it upon myself to do the same," HG said defensively.

"Yeah, totally I get it. Right. But they … didn't know who you were, right? So they thought someone was writing in them. Remember they wanted you to pay for all the books?" Claudia tried.

"Make me pay for my own books! Bloody ridiculous!" HG huffed.

"Yeah, so Myka kinda promised them you wouldn't go back there … you know…. For a little while. Like until they get a new manager or something. OK, so HG what did you want to go for anyway?" Claudia said driving to the B&B.

"I wish to pick out songs for Myka," HG said.

"Oh no problem dude. I'll set you up on the computer and you can download them like I did to my IPod, OK?" Claudia offered and all seemed right in the world for HG.

'_Crisis avoided_,' Claudia typed to Myka when she got home.

Claudia set HG up on the ITunes account and went into the kitchen to help Leena.

* * *

"How's our resident teacher today?" she asked because she knew how seriously Claudia was taking all of this.

"She was much better today," Claudia answered grabbing some carrots from the crudité.

"That's how HG is doing. I wanted to know how you are." Leena clarified.

"Better now that HG isn't upset over not going to the bookstore," Claudia confessed.

"Oh not Barnes….," Leena said whispering.

"Yeah," Claudia confirmed. No one would forget what a fiasco that was. "But she's happy now downloading songs from ITunes. So she should be occupied until Myka comes home."

"Well I have a great idea for after dinner," Leena said and meant it because she had spent most of the day thinking about it.

Myka and Pete came in right after Artie. It was obvious to Myka that Helena was in a wonderful mood by the lilt in her voice when they were talking. Pete updated Artie before dinner and Leena announced that she had something she wanted them to do afterwards. Myka was pleased that HG didn't bring up about not being able to go to the mall.

"OK, I want the two of you back there tomorrow," Artie said to Pete and Myka.

"Are you sure we shouldn't join them?" HG asked with great enthusiasm.

"Maybe you should all go tomorrow," Artie said and HG was thrilled. _Oh to be with Myka all day!_

The dishes were cleared and Leena announced her idea. "You have to pick a song from this list and lip sync to it. You can wear something if you want," she said pulling out a box of what looked like wigs and accessories.

"What did you do Leen, save up every Halloween costume you ever had?" Pete said looking into the pile of clothes and things.

"I am not doing that, I assure you," Artie said and Claudia protested. "Come on, gramps. They must have had music in your day."

"Indeed. Real music," Artie protested.

"I got you covered, Artie. You can pick one of those classical songs and we will listen to it," Leena said and Claudia slumped down in her chair.

"Why not just torture us and get it over with," she moaned.

"Claudia, I am surprised, " HG said. "A great musician as yourself must be exposed to all types of great music. It speaks to your soul and expands your mind," HG finished and Artie was really impressed.

"OK, I'll go first," Myka said and jumped up. Helena was pleased to see her so eager to participate. She grabbed something out of the box and looked at Leena's IPod in the speaker dock. It was HG's job to press the song when Myka said to.

The agents sat on the couch and chairs and heard the familiar intro of base, piano and guitar. "Oh, I got this," Pete yelled out. "You go girl," he yelled out to Myka as the lyrics to Whitney's "_How Will I Know_" began. With the scarf prop tied around her hair and made into a big bow, Myka's hair was a remarkable resemblance to the singer's short curly hair in the video. Myka remembered watching this one for hours because the dancers performed ballet moves and it was one of the few dances she felt able to imitate. HG watched in total amazement as Myka's mouth moved perfectly to the sound coming out of the speakers. '_How will I know, how will I know_?" Helena smiled broadly as her friend moved her mouth to the phrase, '_too shy, can't speak_'. But HG especially liked when Myka looked directly at her and sang, '_I'm asking you cause you know about these things_.'

'_Indeed I do_,' HG thought to herself and continued to stare.

Myka had learned a long time ago that it was easier to go first and get things over with. She was thrilled to hear her friends clapping and whistling but was much relived it was over. Leena jumped up next and it seemed to take her a long time in the other room before she called out to HG to press the next song. It took only a couple of notes before the agents yelled out, "_Thriller_," but it was lost on Helena.

Myka sat next to her now as Leena came in donned in a red leather jacket and proceeded to get her grove on with Michael's moves. _'Cause this is thriller, thriller night-And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight.' _Only Myka Bering would have thought ahead to figure out that the Brit might be taken aback by the lyrics and sat close enough to monitor any change in Helena. But none were apparent as she watched Leena jump and gyrate to the music.

Pete was not to be outdone. He looked at the songs and told Myka he needed something from her room. "Just get it for me, Mykes," he pleaded and she did. Then he told HG to stand by and went into the other room without taking anything out of the box. They could hear noises like grunting and finally he told HG to press the song.

The piano banging out notes was a clear giveaway and Myka was about to yell out "_Old Time Rock N' Roll_,' when the sight of Pete in his turned up collared shirt, white socks and white briefs sliding into the room with his back to them made them all gasp. Each of them knew what was next – and there he stood facing them now, holding onto Myka's fencing trophy and lip syncing into it; "_Just take those old record off the shelf, I sit and listen to them by myself,". _

HG would be the only one who would continue actually watching her fellow agent perhaps out of curiosity but mostly because the others knew what was coming. No way was Leena going to let him jump up on the coffee table with the stoke from the fireplace and play air guitar. She ran to grab them. Claudia had seen this movie. She would never sit on the couch again if Pete did the 'worm dance' all over it so she laid out on it so he couldn't.

HG was amused by Artie's reaction the most. He coughed and looked around as if he was waiting for the five o'clock train to arrive. None of this deterred Pete who gyrated around in his BVD's until the song ended. Everyone clapped – almost too much - grateful it was over.

"OK, Claudia you're up," Myka said quickly wanting to erase that image forever. Pete put on his pants and returned to the group. After selecting her song, Claudia grabbed something white from the box and went inside. "OK HG," she called out and the music started.

The first few notes gave it away but it was a great song and everyone except Artie and HG, started to clap. "_I made it through the wilderness, somehow I made it through, didn't know how lost I was until I found you,_" Claudia was mouthing the words with a cute little veil on her head and a long string of pearls around her neck, swaying back and forth. Helena was actually enjoying the words to this song which she surmised would be categorized as a love song. All of a sudden, Claudia dropped to the floor and started moving around almost seductively HG thought as the words, "_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time_," came out of the speaker. She knew she wasn't supposed to take the words literally but she had never heard the word in a song before. Apparently, neither had Artie because he jumped up and shouted, "OK, I think we've had enough talent show for one night," and started mumbling as he went into the kitchen. Myka bit her lip because she had figured out that seeing the young woman he looked on as a daughter sing this song, was too much for him.

* * *

The agents all kicked back and Leena brought in dessert which was eaten among the laughing and teasing of the group. Even Artie kidded Pete about his performance.

"Well, you and HG should do something…." Leena started and Artie was the first to protest. "We'll listen to your classical choice after you do something. Do something together on the piano."

"Yeah? OK, you up for it Agent Wells?" Artie asked.

"The piano is out of tune, is it not?" Helena asked.

"Mrs. Frederic had it fixed today," Leena said in amazement. Apparently when her boss wanted something done, she really meant it.

"I dare say I don't think I know anything that you might know," HG apologized but Claudia had the solution.

"Artie, get out that old music sheet – she reads music," the young woman said and everyone gathered near the piano.

He took out the old music sheet and placed in on the stand. "OK, HG you sit on this side and you can play the notes. I'll sit here and play the chords." And with that, the agents were treated to the first rendition of "_Heart and Soul_" ever played by two Warehouse Agents.

It was also the first time that Myka had seen Helena smile so easily in the presence of her boss. She sat behind Helena but even from that perspective, she could see how relaxed HG was in her musical debut.

To think that was about to change and all because of Artie's next selection.

* * *

Your comments and suggestions are music to my ears and I thank you for them.  
I would love to hear what you think HG might have downloaded for Myka.


	5. Good Vibrations

**So many of you to thank for taking the time to make musical suggestions. All were really good and I kept thinking 'yes, that one's a must' but then discovered, I'm simply not that musically knowledgeable nor that gifted a writer to do them justice in the story. But I do appreciate them - and will try to use as many as I can before this story ends. **  
**A special thank you to ihowilde, wiffyscoob, Thoughtful, Xenite who had some terrific ideas for this story. I appreciate them all. And to Ariel Hedgehog who in spite of having her own story to work on (The Bathroom Series) came to the rescue again with a great suggestion for Artie's classical choice. I think it works - hope you agree. **

* * *

**Chapter 5 Good Vibrations**

It was a shame that Mrs. Frederic didn't tell anyone she was there in the kitchen and no one noticed the door slightly ajar as HG and Artie played the duet. She didn't need for anyone to know she was there. She was just satisfied to know that her group of agents was bonding in a way she had never seen before.

Helena followed Artie's tempo perfectly and played the notes with great accuracy. Their friends called for an encore but Artie didn't want to push his luck. He played the piano beautifully but it was one of those things he didn't often share with people. Oh, occasionally he would tinker at the keyboard in the Warehouse office but it was usually when something was really troubling him.

Helena was just as glad there would not be a follow-up. She enjoyed playing the song; it was so different from any other piece she had ever learned. She had been trained in classical music and she had accomplished some of the more difficult pieces. She wondered if she could remember them but now was not the time. The entire room was brighter from the elation of the group who continued to tease each other about their performances.

"Dude, I will never get that image out of my head," complained Claudia to her pseudo older brother.

"I don't think any of us will get over that," Myka agreed.

"You are all so jealous that _this_," and he pointed to his physique, "…lives in the same house with you but is off limits," Pete defended himself.

"Yeah, well you might want to put up some police tape around _that_ to spare the rest of us from ever seeing it again," Artie added.

"Come on, Artie – make your selection," Leena prompted her boss to select his classical piece. He busied himself until he found what he thought was the perfect selection.

"OK, now I want you all to sit back and just listen to this. It's such a beautiful piece by Satie," Artie said as he raised the volume up and "_Gymnopedie No. 1_" slowly began.

The room quieted and everyone sat back as the simple yet haunting piano played. Myka had heard it before but wasn't quite sure where but thought it sounded like something you would hear in one of those British shows on PBS. Claudia was listening to the notes and how unpretentious they sounded in a complex composition. Leena closed her eyes to take in the sounds.

Only Helena with eyes closed, could see the notes on the scale because she had played it many times. It was the piece that made Charles come into the sitting room one day out of total frustration and rip the sheet music to shreds. He begged Helena to forgive him as soon as he had done it and put his head in her lap, crying uncontrollably. How could he possible seek comfort from the mother of the child he missed so much? The next day, when he heard Helena playing the somber music over and over, he left the house unable to face the devastating heartache that filled the rooms.

Helena thought she could listen to the music and not show her reaction but she had made the mistake of allowing her walls to come down while relaxing and enjoying the evening's activities. Now she sat there frozen, unable to move without allowing the flood of emotions to come forth. So she did what she managed to perfect all those many years before; she shut down.

The transformation was astounding. Her eyes widened and stared, her breathing became steady and deep and her body stiffened. Like all things Helena did, she did this with aplomb. No one in the room knew it was happening because it was going on under the surface, except the one person who was tuned into Helena's very being. Myka knew it in her heart that something was wrong, very wrong. She reached across the couch and touched HG's hand and it was as if Helena was sitting somewhere else, in spite of the small smile that came across her lips. Myka knew her heart wasn't there.

As soon as the music ended, Pete jumped up first. "Yeah, nice downer there Artie. Leena, anymore cake?" Leena got up slowly to bring back the desserts she had put away before. Claudia was asking Artie about the composition. Myka initiated the good nights and she and Helena went upstairs. HG went into her room without saying much at all and Myka knew she had to do something. She got ready for bed and went back into HG's room. Helena was lying on the bed, motionless.

"Helena," was all Myka said and it wasn't just her name but the way she said it that made HG turn to her and cry in her lap. Myka's heart ached for her friend and she could not imagine the terrible pain the memory of her lost daughter brought to her. She thought it must be like having your heart broken into a million pieces over and over again.

"I'm here," was all Myka could think to whisper into her friend's ear as her friend shook from the sobbing. She held onto her and never felt so afraid herself of losing Helena – to pain, to darkness, to something unspeakable.

After a long time, Helena stopped crying and just held onto Myka. When her breathing steadied, Myka turned and slid into the bed next to her. She didn't say anything – she just made sure Helena was comfortable. Within minutes, she could feel Helena's head on her arm get very heavy and she knew she was asleep. Myka wanted to stay awake so she quietly put on the radio next to her on the nightstand. She softly hummed along as the radio waves played; '_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie, You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here_." Myka didn't know it yet, but Helena had never felt such comfort.

Myka's phone beeped lowly with an incoming text. '_HG ok_?' Claudia asked. '_I think so_,' Myka texted with her left hand. Claudia wasn't sure what happened to HG but she knew something about that song had affected her because she went to bed without saying goodnight. As if on cue, the next song was -"_I Don't Want to Miss a Thing_," and for the longest time, Myka didn't. "_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing; watch your smile while you are sleeping."_

* * *

Helena woke up the next morning having hardly moved from the spot in which she fell asleep; wrapped with Myka's arm around her. HG moved in closer to the person who seemed to possess healing powers for her. Myka woke, never mentioned what happened but kept a careful eye on HG as they got ready for the day ahead.

Helena's mood was much improved but mostly because for the first time that week, she would get to spend it with Myka. As much as she enjoyed her music lessons with Claudia, Myka's absence was always present for her. As soon as they were on the highway, Pete flipped the radio on. He was amazed at how this station played every one of his favorite songs as if they had his private playlist. Myka was pleased that the music wasn't blaring as she preferred softer music in the morning. Claudia was surprised that Myka and Pete were sitting through Lana Del Rey because as Myka put it, _they just_ _weren't fans_. Claudia thought maybe they had all learned a thing to two from Helena's music lessons.

"I do appreciate the gesture Pete but it isn't necessary," Helena called up to the driver.

"What's that HG?" Pete asked and started to sing; _"You want the moves like Jagger, I've got the moves like Jagger, I got the moooooooves like Jagger." _Myka just looked at him. Must he sing over her song?

"Dude, shut up I can't hear my song," Claudia complained.

"Oh Claudia, I am so pleased you like Chopin," Helena said and Claudia's expression was one big 'huh?'

Myka listened to her friends. "Do you guys hear Taylor Swift?" she finally asked.

"Only when you're in the shower," Pete complained.

"No, I mean now. Don't you hear her?" Myka said turning up the radio.

"_I got the moves like Jagger_," Pete continued.

"Claudia, what do you hear?" Myka asked behind her.

"Ah, _Born to Die_? Remember I told you the title last week," Claudia reminded her friend.

"Helena, do you still hear Chopin?" Myka asked.

"No," HG answered.

"OK, thank God," Myka said thinking they were all losing it.

"Now I hear Mozart," HG said and Myka turned.

"Got your IPod on?" Claudia asked but HG shook her head.

In the twenty minutes it took them to get to the radio station, Myka had surmised that the pulsation she heard yesterday might have something to do with how the radio station was playing a different song for every listener. She asked HG if she thought a strong vibration could bend sound waves and the scientist confirmed it would have to be a powerful one to do so.

"Well, the propagation of sound waves in air could result from something as small as a tuning folk for example to compress air waves and then as the vibration depresses, cause rarefactions along longitudinal waves," HG explained as they got out of the car.

"I got to get one of those Wellsian Translator Apps for my phone. Myka?" Pete asked for the English translation.

"She said yes," Myka said without any judgment.

"So we're looking for something that vibrates?" Claudia asked and Myka confirmed they were.

They entered the building and their welcome was starting to wear thin by the cool reception they received form the General Manager. They were told once again that they could not enter the studio but this time, Pete insisted that they have access to at least the control booth. From there, Myka could see the small instrument on the desk with the disc jockey. Each time he went to the microphone, he tapped the metal apparatus.

"You might want to go to commercial break," Myka advised the technician as they went into the inner room in spite of the verbal warning. The man quickly motioned the radio announcer to go to commercial and they switched over to a prerecorded announcement.

Myka donned her purple gloves as Pete held the announcer at bay. Helena held the neutralizer bag opened and Myka dropped the tuning folk in.

"This is the part where you turn your head," Pete said and within seconds, sparks flew out of the container bag. The agents had gotten their artifact.

Their report would show that the General Manager had procured the device at an estate sale and had no idea of its power until they discovered they could play multiple songs at once. In fact, they could play their entire library at once which explained why people heard their 'favorite' song. The listener was simply picking which of the melodies got through. They had no idea how it worked and didn't realize they were pulling energy from the nearby locations. As soon as the artifact was contained, the police station had all of its power back.

* * *

The agents were on the way back to the Warehouse when Myka saw a mall up in the distance. She asked Pete to take the exit and he was more than happy to delay getting back to inventory. Myka asked him to park in front of the large Barnes and Noble. Without explaining her plan, she simply put on her sunglasses, turned to her fellow passengers and said; "Let's do this."

The four entered the store, dispersed in different directions as HG made her way to the fiction section, pen in hand. Claudia stood at one end of the aisle as if browsing the shelf, while Pete stood at the other end keeping one eye out for the clerks and the other eye on any pretty girl that came by. Myka circled the store until she could see where the manager was. He would be able to identify Helena for sure since she made such a fuss that day. Once she saw he was preoccupied with another book signing at the front of the store, she returned to help her partner. Myka pulled the hardcover edition of "_The Time Machine_" and handed it to Helena. In the most beautiful script that Myka had ever seen, Helena inscribed '_HG Wells'_ on the inside page. Myka smiled as Helena enjoyed the cathartic exercise of finally putting her name to her works. Charles may have provided the mustache and the pen, but Helena provided the heart and soul of these works.

Myka waited until Helena had done as many as she wanted and then they left, as inconspicuously as they had arrived.


	6. Let's Rap This Up

**Chapter 6 Let's Rap This Up**

The agents returned the tuning folk to the Warehouse where Artie had discovered it probably had belonged to John Shore, a British musician who invented the instrument in 1711.

"Come on, HG. Just enough time to cover the 90's in today's lesson," Claudia said and with that took the Brit down to the Warehouse floor where she could continue her instructions.

Helena looked hopelessly at Myka to save her but there was not deterring the young instructor.

"Please let her listen to the greatest rap song of all time," Pete called out and then broke into; "_Ice, ice baby. Ice, ice baby." _

"Really?" Myka asked incredulously.

"What?" Pete said mystified.

"That's the best rap song," his partner asked with raised eyebrows.

"_If there was a problem, yo, I'll solve it. Check out the hook while DJ revolves it_," Peter offered as proof.

"That's just sad, Pete," Myka replied.

"Word to your mother," Pete said undaunted.

* * *

"HG the 1990's had a lot of different sounds. It was a combination of teen pop, grunge, cross over country western, pop punk and of course, gangsta rap," Claudia said and not one of those phrases meant anything to her student. But Helena was learning to accept that these were phrases she couldn't even begin to conceive - which was a difficult task for someone whose mind thrived on imagining the unimaginable. Helena sat in the chair waiting for her teacher to give her the headphones.

"Now remember HG, this is going to sound a little louder maybe, " Claudia warned as '_Smells Like Teen Spirit_' blared through the ear piece. HG noticed the increase in bass and that the lyrics seemed rawer. "OK here's an example of pop punk," Claudia said pressing the screen to play her favorite blink-182 song.

"This nurse has a very deep voice," HG said with a very curious look on her face. Claudia turned the device to see what the source of the confusion was.

"Oh no HG, that's just the picture on the album. It's a guy singing and believe me, that's not a nurse," Claudia said affirmatively of the woman. "Yeah, no not a nurse," she repeated and HG understood her affirmative double negative style of speaking.

"Let's switch gears here a little. I think I should let you listen to some of the softer stuff before we hit the rap, OK?" Claudia asked as if Helena had any idea.

"This was like the biggest song on the radio and was popular around the world. It's from a movie based on the Titanic," Claudia said and Helena appreciated that she put so much thought into these songs.

Helena enjoyed the song immediately. She liked the tempo, the orchestration but she especially loved the words. Claudia had worried that it might be too emotional a song for HG but asked Myka if she should include it. Myka agreed but told Claudia to forewarn her and to, as Myka put it, '_watch her reaction carefully'. _

Helena closed her eyes and listened. She was not considering that she may in fact have known some of the people who went down with that ship. Rather she listened to the words; '_Love can touch us one time, and last for a lifetime, and never let go till we're gone.' _Thoughts and images of Christina flooded her memory and tears welled up in her eyes. Claudia was already texting a message to Myka when Helena spoke to her without opening her eyes. "No need to call Myka, Claudia. I am ok. I am touched by this beautiful song. That is what it means to experience the music, yes?" HG asked in a very calm voice.

Claudia stopped typing and didn't send the text but wished Myka would appear anyway just in case. She decided a change of mood was in order so when the song was over, she searched for a adjustment of pace.

"So his mother didn't really say this, yes?" the Brit asked as she listed to the words of "_Mama Said Knock You Out,_" and tapped her hands on her knees as she got into the rhythm of the song.

Claudia had to smile at her prize student. She really was giving it her all and being very patient at absorbing all of this information. She continued to share other songs by U2 but told HG that if she wanted to hear country western which made a big cross over in the 90's, she had to ask Myka.

"There are just some limits to what I am willing to put on my IPod," she told HG.

* * *

Just before the end of day, they rejoined their fellow agents upstairs.

"Did you teach her something useful?" Pete asked.

"Like what oh music wizard?" Claudia teased him. But Pete was already pushing them back to give him some room for his next performance.

"_Oh, oh, oh, can't touch this. Hammer time_!" he sang as he bounced to the right, then to the left with amazing agility.

"You probably had the parachute pants," Myka laughed as she watched him.

"If you hurt yourself, I am not filling the workers comp forms," Artie said.

Pete repeated the chorus over and over all the way home, "_Can't touch this_," was his answer or comment to almost anything they said. Even Claudia's barb – "Who would want to touch this?" didn't distract him. "_Break it down_," he continued.

Helena went straight to the computer after dinner and worked on her downloads. She perused the vast library of music and selected things by title or category. She was quickly learning that titles could be very deceiving and some simply made no sense at all. But she managed to add one more song to her playlist.

* * *

The next morning, Claudia told Artie she had a special announcement. "Me and HG are going to perform tonight," she announced proudly.

"HG and I are going to perform tonight," Helena corrected her without thinking.

"OK as long as you're on board. So be here by the piano at 7 sharp," Claudia said.

'What are you performing?" Myka asked.

"I simply have no idea. This is the first I am hearing of it," Helena replied.

"Think of it was your final exam, HG," Claudia said. "If you do well, you graduate!"

"Yeah, then you have to go out and get a real job," Pete said. "Artie, you're springing for the graduation pizzas," he added.

Myka instantly read HG's expression and whispered – _buying_ – because she could detect the quizzical look on her face as if she was trying to imagine her boss jumping up and down to buy the meal.

"Oh yeah and Artie, I need HG most of the day cause I'm covering the 2000's to today and I think we're gonna have to go over the language and everything. Big leap here," Claudia said wondering how she would ease HG into the looseness of some of the songs.

"Well, think of it this way. She probably doesn't know half those words, so she won't be offended by them," Artie said. "And of course you and she can take most of the day to do this. Pete and Myka won't mind doing your share of the inventory, right guys?" Artie said.

"What? No way. I mean sure, OK. But I get to put the tuning folk away," Pete called out.

"No! You always come up with these crazy associations that none of us get," Myka complained.

"Come on, Mykes. We'll put this in the silverware aisle," he said because it made perfect sense to him.

* * *

Claudia was excited about today's lesson because it was the music she was most familiar with but there seemed to be so much; she knew she couldn't cover it all.

"OK now we're gonna cover hip hop and contemporary rhythm and blues. Rap becomes really big now. It's poetry set to music telling people about the struggles of the inner city youths usually. I'd start you out on Eminem but that language might be too rough," Claudia said thinking out loud.

"I am a grown woman," HG reminded her. "I've heard off colored language in my day."

"OK," Claudia said as she pressed the device until '_Drop It Like It's Hot'_ came on. HG liked the drum intro. She didn't understand half the words so she couldn't tell which ones might be offensive and Claudia was glad. Artie would not be happy if she taught HG all the wrong lingo. HG thought titles like '_Get Your Freak On'_ just sounded funny. "I like this one," she said loudly and Claudia looked at the screen. '_Stronger'_ was electronic in sound and HG liked that. She missed most of the references but she liked '_work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger'_. "Artie could make that our new motto," HG mused.

"We haven't even covered jazz HG and I think you'll like that but listen to Norah Jones now," Claudia said and she was right; HG liked it a lot.

Claudia watched with great satisfaction that HG was enjoying all the songs. The more HG got enthused, the more Claudia reveled in the task. Neither of them knew it but Myka had casually walked over to the aisle on the other side of them to see how they were doing.

"Do you think Myka would like this one?" HG asked Claudia and put the ear piece hear her so she could hear.

"Yeah, Myka likes that mushy stuff," Claudia answered and Myka smiled and shook her head.

"Here's a great one," Claudia said and put '_Viva la Vida'_ on. She could see the Brit listening intently to the repeating string section and then the percussion. She could tell by HG's eyes and expression that she liked it maybe because of the familiar language and references in it.

"OK HG, this next one requires you get off the chair cause there ain't no way you can stay still and listen to this," Claudia instructed and put the device down and turned it up all the way. Pete had joined Myka and was listening too now to the exchange between the time traveler and her instructor.

"_Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista_," as Lady Marmalade played loudly. Now Pete and Myka came up behind them and joined in.

Claudia was right. There was no way to listen to that song without moving around and HG followed Myka's movements and let the music move her. Up in the office, Artie was just about to send a message over the intercom when Mrs. Frederic appeared as usual without warning.

"One day you are going to give a heart attack," he said grabbing his shirt.

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur. What are you doing?" she asked unfazed by his accusation.

"I was just going to remind the children down there to finish their inventory," he said getting perturbed by the amount of free time they seemed to have.

"You'll do no such thing, Arthur. They work hard. They got the artifact this week. Let them enjoy their downtime a little," she said.

Artie knew he had no choice but he didn't have to be happy about it. "Fine, but if they over dose on ice cream and candy, you're taking them home with you," he said chagrined - pointing out that he thought they were behaving like children. Mrs. Frederic could not have disagreed more.

Mrs. Frederic left and although he agreed not to call them on the intercom, he didn't say anything about calling them. He dialed HG's phone three times but no one heard it. The group finally ascended to the main office where Claudia was about to learn just how much HG had absorbed.

"And how was today's lesson?" he asked and his tone was lost on HG who thought he sincerely cared.

"I learned a great deal. For example, I now know to say – Artie, wassup homeboy? Why you jammin' up my phone when I'm with my peeps? Dawg, yolo. I'm gonna mac the dudes up, back coupes up and chuck the deuce up," she said raising her two fingers indicating that indeed she did understand what she was saying.

"Yolo?" Pete asked amazed at the string of words that just left the Brit's mouth.

"_You only live once_. Which actually, in my case isn't exactly true but nonetheless," HG said proud of her use of the vernacular.

Myka was equally amazed. She had never heard so much as an '_ain't_' come out of the very proper English mouth so this was a surprise. "You lost your accent," was all she could say because it was like hearing Helena naked. She was just relieved it was back when HG replied, "Not to worry darling."

Not only was Artie surprised, he didn't like it. Maybe like Myka, in was unnerving not hear the accent he had grown so accustomed to come out of that mouth or perhaps it was the fact that he didn't understand a word of it. Whatever it was, he simply turned to Claudia and stared at her.

"I want her reprogrammed immediately," he ordered and the agents all laughed – once he was out of the office and in the umbilicus.

Artie's sense of calm returned once he was back and the B&B. He appreciated how hard Claudia had worked and how attentive HG had been. He sat back with the rest of them to enjoy the duet Claudia had come up with.

"You didn't give her much time to practice, Claud," Myka pointed out fearing that the Brit would struggle with whatever the piece was.

"Dude, I didn't give her any time. I just showed it to her now. She's never seen it before. But you know, she had a really good teacher and I think she's gonna pick it right up," Claudia said.

Myka looked at HG who was studying the sheet music and asking Claudia a question or two.

Within minutes, Claudia picked up her guitar and HG placed her fingers on the keys.

"Me and HG …. I mean HG and I would like to do this number for you. I think the words are really cool," Claudia said as she sang; _'Imagine there's no heaven. It's easy if you try. No hell below us, above us only sky. Imagine all the people living for today…" _

This time, Mrs. Frederic did come in from the kitchen and joined in the applause and kudos for a job well done.

* * *

**Next up - HG's Playlist for Myka**


	7. Myka's Playlist At Last

Thank you so much to everyone who posted their suggestions for songs. I tried to put in as many as I could - the list could have gone on forever of course.  
As always, I appreciate your comments/feedback (don't we all?) even if you don't like parts of it.  
Thank you to Ariel Hedgehog who came up with the idea for this storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Myka's Playlist – _At Last_**

The applause subsided when the doorbell rang indicating the pizza delivery. Pete brought in the boxes and everyone dug in. Mrs. Frederic took her red plastic cup and put it up in the air. "I would like to congratulate Ms. Donavan and Agent Wells on a job well done! I think this exercise taught everyone something and I am pleased at the level of participation from everyone in the group," she said sounding official no matter how she tried to tone it down.

"Thanks Mrs. F but the credit goes to HG here. She was an excellent student and I am happy to present her with this certificate of completion from the Claudia Donovan School of Rockin' Music," Claudia said handing HG a piece of paper that she had created on the computer.

Had it been an official diploma from Oxford University, HG would have been less impressed. Myka watched as her face lit up as she ran her fingers over her name embossed in the middle. After a minute or two, HG took her cup.

"I would like to toast my instructor," Helena said holding back her emotions. "Claudia, you have been kind in sharing your time, your extensive knowledge and musical talent with me. You made the music come to life and gave it meaning. As a result, I have learned more than just lyrics and the notes. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart," HG said in her very proper accent and it made Claudia well up with tears. No one had ever said so many nice things to her at one time.

"Come here you," Claudia said and grabbed HG for a hug. A hug Helena gladly accepted.

"Alright, I think next we teach HG television shows!" Pete called but everyone protested. Myka did not want him exposing HG to his taste in TV entertainment.

"Sports? Video games? Come on, Mykes. Let me teach her _something_," Pete moaned as if the vacancy needed filling.

The agents enjoyed the camaraderie and food until it was very late.

"Remember Arthur," Mrs. Frederic said as she walked with him to their respective cars, "Not every lesson they learn is about the Warehouse."

* * *

That night, as the house quieted down, Helena came into Myka's room.

"I am really proud of you Helena," Myka said as she sat on the bed next to her friend.

"Thank you, Myka. I like it when you are proud of me," HG shared and Myka marveled at how that could matter so much to the Brit.

"Do you want to know the only thing I didn't like about this whole exercise?" Myka asked and immediately saw the concern rise on HG's face.

"Yes?" she answered.

"When you talked gangsta without your accent," Myka laughed and then thought about it. "No, I'm serious. It was freaky to hear you speak without it," she said as if it warranted repeating.

"So you do not think I should lose it?" HG said as if there were a chance.

"No! I mean, I'm a little embarrassed to admit this over an accent, but I kinda have a thing for it," Myka confessed and the embarrassment registered on her face.

"A thing?" HG prompted her and looked innocently at her even though they both knew she knew what she was doing.

"Yes, I find it ….. I like it, that's all," Myka stammered.

"You find it ….?" the Brit pushed and Myka knew she wouldn't give up.

"I find it sexy, ok?" Myka finally let out.

"Oh it's perfectly ok with me, darling. I am pleased it gives your ears such pleasure," HG said sliding her hand up to touch Myka's ear.

"And speaking of pleasing your ears, I have something for you," Helena said as she retrieved a small box all wrapped up. She immediately saw the excitement in Myka's eyes and was happy.

"What is it, Hel?" Myka asked as she opened it up. She took out the box that contained her brand new IPod.

"I wanted you to have your own playlist. Claudia showed me how to do it," Helena said proudly and Myka smiled at the gift. She thanked HG but couldn't say much more as she opened the box and took out the new device.

"I know you have one of these but I couldn't find it when I was making your list so I just bought you a new one," HG explained.

"I love it, Helena. This was very sweet. Thank you," Myka said bending her head into her friend.

"Look at the playlist. I picked them out myself," HG said again and Myka could tell how very pleased she was.

Myka went to the music playlist and grinned broadly at each of the songs that Helena had picked.

"How did you know?" Myka asked because some of them were among her very favorites.

"I just knew," HG said. "Put it in your dock Myka and play them," Helena instructed.

Myka took the device and placed into the player on her nightstand. The first song came on. "My parents used to play this all the time," Myka said thinking back to watching her mother and father dance in the living room. It was one of her fondest memories and she longed for the day when she would be as happy dancing in someone's arms as her mother looked dancing to Frank Sinatra's '_The Way You Look Tonight'. _

HG sprang from the bed. "May I have this dance?" she asked as if reading Myka's mind. Myka couldn't believe Helena's question. "Yes," was out of her mouth before she knew it.

"I dare say you will have to show me but I can improvise a little," Helena confessed and took Myka's hand as she followed Myka's lead.

Myka swallowed back the uneasiness and allowed herself to participate in the spontaneous gesture. She laughed as HG struggled to follow as it was her natural inclination to lead in everything she did, even dancing. When the song ended, Myka fell back on the bed laughing out of the sheer joy of the moment. She continued to lie there as Helena moved next to her and played with the curly strands of her hair and they listened to "_Breathe_" by Faith Hill. When they listened to - "_I'm closer than I've ever felt before. And I know, and you know -There's no need for words right now_" HG's eyes met Myka's as if to confirm the lyrics.

There were no words for that moment and Helena lay down alongside Myka. Nat King Cole was next with "_When I Fall in Love_," and Myka smiled because of the phrase '_it will be completely_," and thought how it expressed her own sentiment.

She turned and snuggled in Helena's arm, having never felt so safe in all her life. Over the speaker came, "_I Only Have Eyes for You_," by Art Garfunkel and not only was it one of Myka's favorite songs, it was her favorite version.

"Helena, I feel as if you looked inside my head to pick these songs. I love each one of them. How did you know?" Myka asked but Helena only smiled and pressed her finger to Myka's lips.

"I know a great deal about you Myka Bering," she whispered in her ear in that voice that made Myka go weak.

As Anita Baker's sultry voice sang, "_You Bring Me Joy_," in the background, Helena cupped Myka's face and gently kissed her. '_You bring me joy, when I'm down. Oh, so much joy, when I lose my way your love comes shining on me. I saw your face, and then I knew we would be friends, I was afraid but your eyes, they'd say come to me,_" the rhythm and blues queen sang as Myka grabbed the back of Helena's head to pull her in closer.

"You really learned a lot about music, didn't you?" Myka said smiling.

"It is you who have taught me the real lessons, Myka," Helena said and as if on cue, 'The_ Rose'_ started to play. Myka listened to the beating of HG's heart as she lay on her chest. "_When the night has been too lonely, and the road has been too long, and you think that love is only, for the lucky and the strong.  
Just remember in the winter far beneath the bitter snows, lies the seed that with the sun's love, in the spring, becomes the rose_'. Myka's eyes filled up at those words but feeling very much like one of the fortunate ones tonight.

The emotion of the song grabbed at Helena and she turned to push Myka beneath her. She kissed her gently but Myka felt the urgency in her hands as she slowly unbuttoned her pajama top and exposed her to the coolness of the room. Myka was aware of only two things; Helena's hands that deftly electrified her body and the fact that there was silence – the music had stopped.

Helena softly pulled at Myka as she readied her to be at her disposal. Helena sat up and hastily pulled off her own clothes and gazed down at Myka. Suddenly the music began even though no one had touched the device. Leave it to the brilliant inventor to program the machine to be silenced when she wanted it to. And leave it to experienced lover to know just how much time she needed to make sure that the next song filled Myka's head while she filled her body with desire. This was Helena's favorite song – because of all the ones she heard, this embodied everything she thought about Myka. Beyoncé's _'Halo'_ began slowly and suddenly Helena touches were keeping time with the music.

"Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound

I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now."

Myka knew that this song was affecting Helena because her eyes were filled with hunger and determination. Her mouth and hands slowly moved over Myka until the tension built to a height she never felt before. She thought it would never end – the climbing up and up until finally Helena pushed her right over the edge.

How Helena got the damn volume to go up in time to muffle her cries was something Myka would never know.

The absolute radiance on Myka's face did indeed remind Helena of a halo.

Helena's next piece was _'Festina Lente'_, a composition for string and harp, chosen because she knew the title meant; '_proper balance of urgency and diligence_.' And that was what her lovemaking had been.

Silence once again filled the room and the only thing they could hear was the soft thumping of their hearts. But once the angel regained her breathing and strength, she began to indulge herself in the Brit. What the younger woman may have lacked in experience, she more than made up for in the slowest build up Helena had ever experienced. '_God, please don't let her obsess over doing this by the book_,' Helena silently prayed for fear she could not sustain it if she did. Myka did not disappoint her as the last song on the IPod played the classic Etta James' '_At Last'._

"_At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song  
Oh, yeah, at last, the skies above are blue. My heart was wrapped up in clovers, the night I looked at you.  
I found a dream that I could speak to, a dream that I can call my own. I found a thrill to rest my cheek to,  
A thrill that I have never known  
Oh, yeah when you smile, you smile, Oh, and then the spell was cast. And here we are in heaven, for you are mine - At last."_

At last – indeed.

* * *

Artie sat in the living room alone, waiting for his fellow agents to come down for breakfast. It was a lazy Saturday morning and everyone was taking their time getting up. They slowly made their way down and went into the dining room for coffee and tea.

"I'll be right in. They're doing an episode right from around here that I Tvo'd," Artie said watching 'Antique Roadshow' on the television.

He was about to call them in when a young woman was telling the owner of a book that it was '_a mystery_'.

"We have been able to authenticate that this is in fact an original _HG Wells_ signature. Now how an original signature could have gotten into a book reprinted in 2010 is something we can't explain. If this were a first print with this signature, at auction it would fetch about $45,000. But considering this is a reprint, the autograph here would fetch about $600," the woman explained. The owner was still thrilled to have an original Wells signature.

Artie stared at the image of the '_Time Machine'_ book with the familiar signature adorning the inside page.

"Agents Bering and Wells!" he bellowed and both shot up straight in their chairs. They looked at each other and then Pete and Claudia but no one had a clue. They all went into the living room where Artie sat pointing to the television and the image of the book with signature and across the bottom of the screen flashed;

"HG Wells original signature - $600".

"Is that all? That's wack!" Helena asked insulted and gave them all up.

* * *

I think this finishes this story - and hope you agree.  
Appreciate the time and effort your comments take - so thank you in advance.


End file.
